


Open your legs

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Winksy thinks that Eric's body is too distracting.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Open your legs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with da smut~
> 
> Inspired by that nutmeg video where Eric tells Winksy to open his legs ([this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxYP_jO5lpU) in case you haven't seen)

It’s not that Harry had never paid attention to Eric before or never had any interesting thoughts about that man. However, every lewd thought he had on him, Winks had always pushed them aside and tried to ignore them for the sake of their friendship. That was until it all had changed out of a sudden. Ever since they recorded that nutmeg video for England NT’s YouTube channel, Harry had realised how poor of a job he had done of keeping his dirty thoughts about the man away from his reach. Winks had never expected to have needed to fight so hard not to get a boner in front of everyone and those cameras when Eric had told him to open his legs in the middle of the video. He had felt the guy in his pants twitch at those words that weren’t really intended the way Harry’s mind processed, but it had only made him realise how desperate he truly was and how much he wanted to hear those words coming from Eric’s mouth being said to him in a different situation. Somehow, Harry still managed to play it cool and focus on their shooting that day even though he had just realised something about himself. 

He tried very hard to push those lingering thoughts that had surged ever since, but it was difficult if not impossible. It was extremely hard because Eric was just perfect. Harry knew he was done for whenever Eric had his shirt off after a training or a match, because he simply couldn’t stop staring. Those perfect pecs and abs, his beautiful chest always driving  Winksy insane and making him want to lick it all. Not to mention how strong and big Eric was, his strong arms so beautiful that made Harry just stand there begging with his eyes for him to come crush him with them. He could barely even focus on anything else whenever Eric was around with his shirt off, and whenever Eric came talk to him like that, Harry barely managed to understand what Eric was saying because of the proximity. In those situations, Winks would always need to immediately go to a bathroom after their chat so no one would notice his awkward boner. 

In fact, Eric must have probably noticed it at some  point or the world was playing tricks to tease Harry’s desperation, because lately Dier had started to be shirtless much more often. Every day after the training or when they are working out in the gym (oh how Harry had to control himself to not stare too long at how sweaty Eric’s toned body gets), Eric would always remove his shirt at some point. Harry blamed the heat; it had been very hot lately and that was doing bad things to his brain and also causing Eric to be shirtless more often, which was a bad combination. 

However, he was certain that his staring and checking out had not gone unnoticed. They were in the dressing room after training, ready to hit the shower, and Harry was stalling as usual to discreetly watch Eric undressing himself. It seemed as if Eric himself was stalling as well that day, only had removed his shirt and then kept fiddling with his things instead of undressing completely to get ready for the shower. It only made it harder for Winks to be able to stall without really making it obvious. He also only removed his shirt and pretended to be fiddling with something, mimicking Eric’s actions as everybody else entered the showers. 

He kept up that act until he noticed how it was only them outside, starting to wonder why Eric was taking so long and didn’t just undress himself already. That’s when suddenly the said man turned around and made his way towards Winks. He couldn’t help but panic for a second, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious that he was stalling because of Eric (but it probably was).

Eric must have said something to him but Winks forgot to pay attention, his eyes trailed over that beautiful chest that was right in front of him and down to his abs before  Winksy remembered that he should probably not be checking him out so blatantly right in front of him because surely Eric would notice. His mind was drawn back to reason as he heard Dier's imposing question reach his brain.

“Do you like what you see?”

Harry froze. His eyes widened as he stared back at the man, unsure of what he was talking about.

“H-huh?”

Eric grinned slightly and Winks knew that he was caught and definitely done for.

“You can touch if you want.”

Winksy gulped and looked at him in disbelief, his mind racing as his thoughts tried to decipher if Eric was  actually telling him what he was hearing. Eric gave a small nod and never averted his gaze, confirming to Harry that he meant what he said. 

Winksy couldn’t help but hesitantly reach his hand toward the older man’s chest, giving one last curious glance to Eric’s eyes to confirm if he truly meant it, and his look said it all. Harry couldn’t believe the situation as his hand made contact with Eric’s  skin, the touch exciting him out of his mind. Winks’ touch on him was incredibly soft, his fingers barely there as he initially hesitated on his actions. He knows that he wouldn’t do that to him, but he still feared that Eric would suddenly back out or make fun of him for  actually doing that and how he took the joke seriously. However, that never happened so Harry mustered enough courage to reach his other hand towards Eric’s pecs as well. He pressed firmly against those muscles, feeling the sturdiness beneath his fingertips until his heartbeat became erratic and his mind hazy with lust. He travelled his hands down to Dier’s abs, the feeling of them making Harry start to grow bolder as his hands started to slowly roam all over his upper body. He even felt those big arms, squeezing them tightly, having to hold himself back not to scratch Eric’s biceps and broad shoulders. 

Harry was growing harder by the second, feeling like the luckiest person on earth to have such an amazing opportunity to feel Eric’s body without shame. That’s when suddenly he felt Eric grab his right wrist, causing him to gasp and completely retract his other hand. Winks’ wide eyes stared Eric’s in surprise and nervousness, yet Eric’s held no hint of anything but something akin to need. He felt how Eric’s grip on his wrist started to travel his hand down and down over his body until it reached his crotch and Harry couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath at feeling Eric’s half-hard dick in his pants.  Winksy couldn’t control himself when he pressed firmly against it, his own cock in his pants getting completely hard for touching Eric’s. Then, to Harry’s demise, Eric retracted his hand and took a step back, creating some distance between the two.

For a moment Harry thought that Eric was truly going to make fun of him for taking this seriously after all, this was way too good to be true. His worries soon washed away as he watched Eric slightly smirk before starting to tug on them hem of his own shorts, revealing a bit more of his skin to Harry’s fixed gaze.

“Do you want to see more, Winksy?”

Harry nodded desperately. That’s all he wanted right now, for Eric to tug down his shorts so that he could see his big and beautiful cock. Yet, Eric only smirked in response to  Winksy’s reaction and kept tugging down ever so slightly, agonizingly slow, until Harry could perfectly see his v-line and even just a bit of pubic hair, the shorts hanging so low on his waist but still not enough. Winks practically salivated at the sight, desperately wanting Eric to reveal more and more. The man kept teasing until he suddenly yanked his shorts up again, causing Harry to let an embarrassing whine in frustration for being teased.

“Show me your ass.” Eric commanded firmly, sending shivers down Winksy’s spine.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly turned around, reaching for the hem of his shorts like Eric had been doing only to tug it down until his bum was on display. Harry heard and felt Eric stepping back towards him again, taking a good look on what  Winksy was showing to him. Winks couldn’t help but let a small whimper escape his lips as he felt Eric’s hands start touching his ass, carefully examining the beautiful soft cheeks. He had to bite his lips not to moan when one of Eric’s fingers travelled over his entrance ever so softly, teasing the man out of his mind, before starting to grope hardly all over his ass.

Then suddenly Eric backed out again, but this time much faster and Harry covered his butt as he also heard the footsteps approaching them. Some of their teammates were already leaving the shower and Harry barely had time to recompose himself as he finally got ready to hit the shower when he noticed how Eric had already gone in. He couldn’t help but mentally curse at the fact that he didn’t even get to see Eric’s dick after all.

When Harry entered the showers, he had no idea where Eric was since most of the players were still there. He went to one of the free showers and turned it on, having a hard time trying to hide his boner from the others. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed how almost everyone had already finished, not paying much attention to them as he wondered if Eric was even still there or if he had already gone out too. Just to be safe, Harry decided to wait until everyone was out, stalling under the water as his boner refused to go down anytime soon.

Several minutes passed and Harry was already dozing off completely because of how horny he was feeling without being able to do anything about it, the hot water that washed over him not helping his heated state one bit. He suddenly felt someone press behind him, a hot warm body right against his back and he could feel the erection pressing against his lower back. Winks couldn’t help but moan lowly, he glanced around and noticed how everyone was gone already but him and the person who was right behind him.

Eric started to press kisses down his nape and up to his ears, licking and biting them softly, and Harry leaned back to the touch, relishing every single lick Eric gave him. His hands travelled to the front of Harry’s body, caressing his chest before reaching to tug on his nipples, causing  Winksy to whimper and want to beg for more. Eric teased the wet and hard buds and then reached down for his cock that was proudly standing up, giving it a few rubs just to hear how Harry moaned desperately. Eric leaned down again and whispered in his ear this time.

“Open your legs.”

Harry had to muster everything he could to not come right then, those words filling his mind with even more need than he thought his body could endure, pressing his ass back chasing Eric’s dick as he did as he was told and splayed his hands on the shower wall in front of him, his body in a complete submissive state for Dier.

Eric’s hand lingered on his cock, slowly touching him, but that feeling was overridden with his other hand that reached for his entrance, massaging the tight ring softly as he teased. Winks bit down on his lips, trying very hard not to whine in frustration of wanting more. Luckily for him, Eric was growing impatient himself as he slowly inserted a finger inside, trespassing the muscle with the help of the water that kept running down their bodies. Eric kept working him with one  finger but it wasn’t enough, Harry needed so much more and he made sure to let the man know when he pressed his ass back against the intruding finger as he whined desperately. Eric answered by giving a slap on his butt which only spurred  Winksy even further as the taller man whispered for him to be patient.  Winksy whimpered but let Eric play with his ass the way he wanted, and as a reward the man inserted a second finger into his hole, earning a sharp moan coming from Harry so beautifully. He kept grinding his hips back to Eric’s fingers and forward to the hand wrapped around his dick, his head swimming in a haze of pleasure. He turned his head to the side and Eric took the hint, leaning down to kiss him wetly and obscenely over his shoulder as  Winksy whimpered into his mouth. When Eric curled his fingers up and tightened his grip on the base of Harry’s cock, the latter gasped loudly and moaned at the sudden intense pleasure, arching his back uncontrollably.

“E-Eric... Please...”

“Please what?”

Harry blushed and whined, constantly trying to grind back against his fingers. 

“I need your cock inside me... P-pretty please.”

He was rewarded with a hard spank to his ass as Eric let go of his dick before turning him around in the shower. Harry knew what was coming next, but still he wanted to be stubborn and a brat, to get on Dier’s nerves. He wanted to hear Eric tell him those words one more time, so he closed his legs before Eric could pick him up. 

“Winksy...” His voice was deep, demanding and dangerous. “Open your legs.”

Harry downright moaned at those words without even being touched and then immediately spread his legs for the man again, letting him pick him up with ease. He angled  Winksy’s entrance with his cock and wasted no time in breaching the man, stretching the tight wall as he grunted and relished Harry’s long desperate moan. Winksy clutched onto Eric’s shoulder and back right away, wrapping his legs around the bigger man, loving the burn and mild discomfort of being intruded at once.

Eric started to fuck him slow but hard, his eyes fixed on  Winksy’s contorting face; his mouth hanged slightly open, moaning loudly whenever the thrust hit him deeper and rougher. Winks’ eyes were begging for more, never faltering from Eric’s gaze as he moaned into his mouth when Eric tried to kiss him. Harry travelled his hands down Eric’s chest and abs and then felt the arms that were flexing to hold him up in place as he got fucked deeply. He couldn’t help but bury his nails on the skin, marking Eric’s arms, chest, back and even shoulders, relishing how the man grunted and groaned as his thrusts became faster and rougher. 

“E-Eric, choke me.”

Harry moaned breathlessly as he felt the dick inside him twitch and Eric become even rougher with him, his pace driving the two of them insane. Eric kept easily holding  Winksy with only one arm as he used his other hand to approach Harry’s neck and press down on it, his big hand wrapped perfectly around Winks’ small neck, a bit hesitant and testing at first, unsure how much he would like. 

“Harder.”

He moaned again and Eric did just that, his hand wrapping around his throat tighter, noticing how Harry’s eyes fluttered for a second.

“M-More.”

Eric squeezed roughly against his throat; he was surely cutting off Harry’s airflow now. His dick twitched as he felt how Winks’ hole tightened around him and his eyes rolled back before closing them in a state of bliss, wanting to moan but not being able to due to the lack of air. Eric adjusted his thrusts until he found Harry’s prostate again, pounding relentlessly into it as Winksy kept arching his back and spasming in his arms, his cock twitching right before he reached his climax. Eric removed his hand from his throat as Harry’s cock spurted a lot of cum all over them, the water spreading it even further as  Winksy cried out a hoarse breathless moan. Watching all of that unfold right in front of him, Eric didn’t take long before reaching his peak as well, his thrusts becoming sporadic and harder as he came inside Winksy. It was a beautiful sight when he pulled out, watching the cum drip from his hole and run down his thighs with the help of the water. 

They were both out of breath, but mostly  Winksy who was panting heavily in his arms trying to regain his sanity. Eric was about to put Winksy down to his feet but noticed how the man couldn’t even stay up, his limbs turning all mushy as he had barely any strength left. Eric kept holding him safely so the man wouldn’t fall; Winks turns into a wet noodle after sex apparently. Harry had clearly dozed off, probably just not falling asleep because they were still in the showers and not lying down. Eric really hopes that there was truly no one else in the dressing room anymore that could have overheard their shameless adventure. 

Winks only came back to his senses after Eric was done cleaning him, trailing his eyes over the taller man’s body. 

“Whoops...” He sheepishly commented, still a bit out of breath, as he observed all the scratching he left on Eric’s upper body.

Eric grinned and shook his head in disbelief, observing how he had left a bit of a mark on Harry’s neck as well. He placed a small kiss to Harry’s lips, cherishing how Winks smiled into it before getting them out of the shower and finally stopped wasting any more water. Eric put him on the floor because Harry was conscious enough to stand and walk on his own now at least and they wrapped their towels around themselves. They made their way back to the dressing room, only to be utterly surprised by the fact that someone was still there. 

It was Dele and he was sitting on the bench with an unreadable facial expression. He had probably stayed behind waiting for Dier and Winks, not really expecting them to take so long. Eric and Harry exchanged a small worried and ashamed glance. Maybe Dele didn’t hear anything, maybe they were discreet about it.

“So... How was the shower, guys?” Dele smirked through the question with that bratty voice of his.

Okay. Maybe they were not even a bit discreet about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The past weeks have been awful and I don't know what to do anymore. The quarintine has left me with nothing to do since my  
> college got cancelled and I don't really talk to anyone anymore. I can't sleep and I don't eat and idk what to do but I know I'm not the only one like this. The only reason I get out of bed now is to write these stories and post them in hopes that it makes your day better even if just for a couple of minutes.


End file.
